


Memories of a Bygone Age

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [50]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund will never allow himself to forget Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of a Bygone Age

This time, Edmund managed to last almost two months before he found himself tugging the battered suitcase out from its hiding place. In the beginning, it had been almost every day that he had become overwhelmed with the urge but it was slowly getting easier.  
  
The problem was that it was a fine line to tread.  
  
He didn’t want to forget Narnia and the life that he had lived there but, equally, he acknowledged that he couldn’t dwell so much on memories that he forgot to live in the real world.  
  
He gently traced his fingers over the lid of the suitcase before opening it and gazing almost reverentially over the items contained within. Memories of a bygone age. A myriad of small, sometimes inconsequential items, that proved that in another life he had been more than just a brother.  
  
He had been a tactician, a warrior, a king, a lover.  
  
The contents of the case represented all of the different facets of his life, the different roles that he had undertaken. There were several volumes that he had written on tactics and a sheaf of papers that formed an epic poem expounding upon Edmund’s heroic deeds during the Battle of Anvard with the Calormenes. Buried underneath them lay one of the knights from the chess set that he had kept at Cair Paravel and a bejewelled dagger that Peter had given him for his coming of age during their reign as High Kings and Queens of Narnia.  
  
Moving aside those items, he let his fingers brush against what he considered to be the true treasure contained within the case; a simple portrait done in pen and ink. Edmund allowed his fingers to skim over the surface of the drawing, his fingers tracing the features as he could no longer do in person. Not a day passed where Edmund didn’t miss Caspian with every fibre of his being and, even though he knew that he would never see Caspian again, that they would never be together again, Edmund knew that he would never love anyone else the way that he had loved Caspian.  
  
This suitcase may contain nothing but memories from a bygone age but they were memories that Edmund would treasure for as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/249737.html)


End file.
